Instinct
by Nayraa
Summary: Je n'avais jamais songé à la fin du film grotesque qu'était devenu le monde dans lequel je vivais. Je voulais juste… Vous savez, les choses habituelles. Me venger. Et finalement, j'étais le seul à souffrir pour tout le monde. [...] Ca ne devait pas se terminer comme ça. Ce jour-là, à Nindo High School, j'allais être l'auteur de la fin de cette histoire. Ceci n'est pas un Yaoi.
1. 0 - Extraordinaire, fascinant, malsain

« Vous n'auriez pas du feu, m'dame ? »

La passante, aussi pressée que tous les autres, fronça ses sourcils un peu trop épilés puis me tendit un briquet sans un mot. Je m'affairai alors à allumer ma cigarette puis lui rendis son bien, en marmonnant un vague « merci ». L'inconnue repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« C'est ça. Maintenant cours bosser comme une tarée pour rembourser le crédit de ta nouvelle Mercedes… » Je reniflai de dédain et une quinte de toux m'échappa. Il était encore très tôt et une brume opaque sortit de ma bouche, mêlant fumée et souffle matinal. L'avenue où j'étais garé était encore silencieuse mais non moins chargée. Des voitures pressées d'un côté, des passants pressés de l'autre tout un tas de trouffions pressés, pressés, pressés, qui font la gueule en partant au boulot et qui continuent de faire la gueule en revenant. Et moi ? Je ne tirais pas encore une tronche de quatre kilomètres de long comme mes confrères, mais ça n'allait pas tarder. La journée n'avait pas encore tout à fait commencé, à vrai dire. J'étais toujours adossé à la portière grise de la grosse berline coréenne qui me servait d'outil de travail. Il faisait frais et le ciel n'était pas encore totalement sorti de son obscurité. Les lumières de l'aube nous étaient cachées par des buildings flambants neufs, aux vitres parfaitement propres, contrastant sombrement avec les miteux immeubles réaménagés en chambres de bonne au loyer exorbitant.

Je jetai un œil à mon téléphone portable. Il était sept heures. J'entamai un énième soupir de lassitude qui fut rapidement coupé par un autre, de surprise cette fois, accompagné d'un sursaut.

« Bon sang ! » jurai-je à l'énergumène déguisé qui se tenait devant moi enfin, je supposai qu'il était déguisé. On ne croise pas des hommes portant un masque orangé avec un seul trou, un long manteau noir et de grosses Rangers noires à tous les coins de rue. Restait à savoir ce que cet accoutrement était censé représenter, mais ce n'était pas le plus important et j'aurai tout le loisir d'y réfléchir durant les heures creuses. Cet inconnu, aussi étrange qu'il fût, était tout d'abord un client potentiel.

« Vous êtes de service ? me demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr. Où dois-je vous conduire ?

— A Nindo High School. »

Je décollai lourdement mon postérieur de la portière et ouvris cette dernière à l'étrange passager. Après avoir jeté avec regrets ma cigarette inachevée sur le trottoir, je montai à mon tour dans mon taxi et démarrai.

« Attendez. »

L'inconnu ouvrit lui-même sa portière et interpella quelqu'un dans la rue. C'était un jeune homme au visage blafard et à la coiffure visiblement aléatoire probablement un étudiant qui, malgré sa grande taille et son teint déjà malade, ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix-sept ans. Le garçon, inexpressif et silencieux, jeta son sac à dos à l'arrière du taxi et monta à son tour. L'homme masqué adressa un signe à mon reflet dans le rétroviseur, me faisant comprendre qu'on pouvait désormais y aller.

La voix du nouvel arrivant confirmait mon hypothèse malgré un timbre grave, sa voix restait aussi claire et juvénile que celle d'un adolescent.

« Alors comme ça, c'est le grand jour ? demandait-il à l'homme bizarre.

— Effectivement. Tu n'acceptes toujours pas mon marché ?

— On en a déjà parlé. Je ne l'accepterai ni le déclinerai à aucun moment. Sois déjà satisfait que je ne te mette aucun bâton dans les roues et que je garde le silence là-dessus.

— Tu parles, ricana l'homme. Si tu n'y avais aucun intérêt, je me demande si ton discours serait le même. Quoi que tu fasses et quoi qu'il t'arrive, ta bonne et niaise conscience ne te quittera jamais. »

Il y a des matins comme ça.

Le garçon soupira et détourna son visage vers les paysages gris et laids défilant par la fenêtre. Je reportai mon attention sur la route et eus un sourire en coin. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'abandonnerai jamais mon métier, même s'il m'épuise, m'emmerde et ne me rapporte finalement pas grand-chose.

Il y a des matins comme ça, où l'on n'a aucune idée de l'identité réelle des personnes à l'arrière de notre caisse. Des gens normaux, des gens étranges. Des gens malheureux. D'autres trop heureux. Des personnes respectables, et des voyous. Des histoires invraisemblables ont pris part sur cette banquette arrière le temps d'un trajet et la chose extraordinaire, fascinante, malsaine, c'est qu'on ne sait pas qui a fait quoi. Qui est qui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore cette idée. C'est très excitant, pour un quinqua qui n'a rien foutu d'autre de sa pauvre vie que de conduire pour d'autres.

Et en l'occurrence, ce jour-là, je transportais probablement l'un des plus grands criminels – mais aussi génie – de notre siècle, et je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. C'est terriblement excitant.


	2. 1 - Trente-et-un

_Rencontrer le diable – Première leçon :_

_N'allez pas le voir n'importe comment. Mettez-vous sur votre trente-et-un, afin qu'il vous traite à votre juste valeur._

Le lycée était encore calme. J'étais accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte au bout du long couloir du premier étage, fumant l'une de mes nombreuses clopes matinales. La cravate rayée bleu et blanc que Kurenai avait soigneusement nouée ce matin me mettait atrocement mal à l'aise, et j'avais le sentiment qu'une corde de pendaison entourait ma gorge. Décidément, je n'étais et ne serai jamais habitué à ces trucs, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Tsunade nous avait parlé d'une visite importante aujourd'hui, alors je pouvais bien laisser mon t-shirt ACDC au placard, pour une fois. Tenues un tant soit peu correctes allaient être de rigueur mais visiblement, nos élèves ne se sentaient pas concernés Uzumaki venait de passer la barrière d'entrée du lycée, la mine encore endormie, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, et son éternelle et immonde veste de survêtement orange sur le dos, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean. Je soupirai.

Il fut rapidement suivi par quelques autres élèves, pas plus réveillés que lui. La cour de l'établissement commençait doucement à s'animer. J'entendis un sifflement d'admiration derrière moi et, bien que je sache de qui il provenait, je me retournai quand même.

« Regardez-moi ce gentleman, fit Kakashi, dont je devinai un large sourire sous son masque de protection.

— Tch. Ces froufrous, c'est vraiment pas pour moi » répliquai-je en tentant de desserrer un peu ma cravate.

Mon collègue s'esclaffa, visiblement très amusé de mon inconfort. Je lui jetai un regard plein de reproches, mais mon sourire involontaire trahissait mon début d'hilarité. Un rire rauque m'échappa. Kakashi vint s'accouder à la fenêtre, à mes côtés, et se mit à scruter l'entrée du lycée avec moi. Le soleil s'était désormais bien levé. Je le félicitai à mon tour pour son effort vestimentaire, même s'il s'était contenté d'une chemise à carreaux dont les deux premiers boutons n'étaient pas fermés, et d'un pantalon noir. Il me fit un signe de la main qui avait l'air de dire « Oh, c'est pas grand-chose… »

« A ton avis, de quoi il s'agit ?

— J'en sais pas plus que toi. Tsunade n'a pas été très précise et je ne lui ai pas demandé plus de détails.

— C'est pas dans ses habitudes, mais bon. Café ? » me proposa-t-il.

Je refusai. Il haussa les épaules et alla à l'autre bout du couloir, au distributeur automatique. Je renonçai également à allumer une autre cigarette la cloche n'allait pas tarder à sonner et j'entendais déjà le brouhaha de quelques élèves rentrés dans le bâtiment, et montant bruyamment les escaliers. Akimichi m'adressa un vague « 'jour m'sieur » avant de s'éloigner vers la porte de notre salle de cours. Je sursautai lorsque je surpris Kakashi à nouveau à mes côtés, sirotant son café à l'aide d'une paille.

« Et si t'enlevais ton foutu masque et buvais ton café comme tout le monde ? suggérai-je.

— Peux pas, Asuma. J'ai les dents gâtées. C'est terrible à voir. »

Je lui adressai un regard consterné. Il corrigea :

« Tu sais, les allergies, les microbes, tout ça. Il paraît que j'y suis fragile. »

J'haussai les épaules et marmonnai qu'il était temps d'aller dans nos salles respectives. Je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion de discuter avec lui de si bon matin, puisqu'il était constamment en retard. Mais après la mise en garde de la Directrice, aujourd'hui, il avait fait l'effort phénoménal d'arriver à l'heure. J'aurais voulu que cela se produise plus souvent. On n'échangeait jamais que des banalités, mais ça me suffisait pour savoir que c'était un chic type.

Le couloir était devenu bien plus bruyant lorsque la cloche s'était mise à sonner. Je saluai Kakashi puis me mis en route vers ma salle de cours, tentant de me souvenir correctement de ce que Tsunade nous avait demandé de transmettre aux élèves. J'eus autant de mal que d'habitude à maîtriser l'assemblée de la classe de Terminale que j'avais ce matin-là.

« Vous allez vous taire, oui ?! » vociférai-je. Ils finirent par se calmer. Je repris : « Dingue ça. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Nous recevrons aujourd'hui un représentant important, et je vous l'annonce parce que cette fois, _vous_, lycéens de Nindo High, êtes pleinement concernés. Le représentant a tenu à ne rien dévoiler de plus que cela, il voudrait faire une surprise qui – selon lui – vous réjouira beaucoup. Vous devrez vous rendre en salle de conférence au rez-de-chaussée à treize heures. »

Un nouveau brouhaha de curiosité s'éleva. Avec tout ça, j'avais perdu plus ou moins un quart d'heure alors que nous étions déjà en retard dans le programme de maths et pas plus ou moins.

Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer que je n'étais pas curieux de ce qui devait se passer ce jour-là. Et toujours, pourquoi j'étais censé porter cette foutue cravate alors que les premiers concernés étaient aussi mal vêtus que le voulait bien leur âge. Elle allait réellement finir par m'asphyxier.

Je ne tardai pas à avoir de plus amples informations durant la pause déjeuner, et je tentais de me retenir d'éclater de rire lorsque non seulement je vis l'accoutrement du supposé représentant, mais aussi quand je sus plus précisément de quoi il était question avec un air des plus sérieux et entre deux bouchées, Tsunade nous expliquait tout.

« Ce type là-bas, avec le masque. C'est un cinéaste réputé.

— Jamais entendu parler d'un cinéaste masqué, fit aussitôt remarquer Anko.

— Minute, j'y viens. Il tient à garder son identité secrète, voilà tout. Enfin bref. Nindo High sera le siège du futur phénomène cinématographique de la décennie, un truc totalement inédit. Un casting aura lieu pour désigner les élèves qui prendront part au projet – ceux qui sauront se montrer les plus intéressants. C'est un pas de plus vers une meilleure réputation pour l'établissement.

— Qu'est-ce que… soupira Kakashi. Pourquoi tu as accepté ce truc ?

— Disons que c'est une bonne chose pour évaluer la compétitivité de chacun. Je suis curieuse de voir ce que cela donne, et le lycée obtiendra une subvention importante pour avoir bien voulu participer » précisa-t-elle d'une voix machinale.

Nous nous lançâmes quelques regards entendus. Je ne pensais pas être le seul à remarquer que cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Directrice de l'établissement, mais j'étais également certain qu'elle ne nous disait probablement pas tout. Enfin… Tant que mes élèves ne se plantaient pas aux épreuves de maths à la fin de l'année, je ne demandais rien de plus. Et cela dépendait entièrement de moi, alors j'allais gentiment retourner à mes moutons de lycéens et laisser cette affaire à ceux qui devaient s'en occuper.

L'ensemble du lycée ne semblait cependant pas l'entendre de la même oreille que moi la nouvelle avait fait un grand fracas et tout le monde, profs et élèves confondus, ne parlaient plus que de ça. Il m'était impossible de faire cours convenablement et ça avait vite fait de me ficher en rogne. Je détestais perdre mon temps comme ça. Je supposais alors qu'il fallait que j'entre moi aussi dans l'effervescence, et que ça ne servait à rien de tout ignorer et de faire comme si c'était une journée comme une autre.

Parce que ça n'en était pas une.

Il semblait déjà y avoir des favoris, enfin plutôt des redoutés, dans ce cas-là. Les noms qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient ceux de Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuuga. Pendant que certains se réunissaient en groupes pour réfléchir à une stratégie – l'union fait la force, il paraît, mais j'étais certain que chacun faisait ça par pur intérêt et pour mieux écraser les adversaires – d'autres, déjà confiants, usaient et abusaient de stratagèmes pour se faire remarquer. Je n'avais pas pu retenir un sourire sardonique lorsque durant la récréation, Uzumaki, surexcité, avait décidé de se lancer dans un discours présidentiel depuis le balcon du bâtiment C. Après son échec cuisant pour attirer l'attention et à la sonnerie de la cloche, je vis ce dernier se ruer vers ma salle de cours – pour une fois qu'il était le premier à arriver – la mine fermée, et les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Curieux et amusé, je lui demandai ce qu'il s'était passé.

« De toute manière les génies sont toujours pris pour des fous ! me répliqua-t-il directement.

— Oh crois-moi, tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça pour te démarquer du reste des élèves… fis-je remarquer en tentant de ravaler mes sarcasmes. Ta, disons, présence d'esprit – ou bien absence, j'en sais fichtre rien – fait tout le reste. »

Je n'avais pas résisté. Et de toute manière, je savais qu'il le prendrait au premier degré. Naruto serrait les dents, visiblement encore affecté malgré mes mots.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est battre Uchiha. Si je ne peux pas l'écraser au baseball, aujourd'hui j'ai l'opportunité rêvée… »

Je restai silencieux quelques secondes, durant lesquelles je comprenais presque sa frustration. Puis je repris :

« Hé bien il me semble que vous avez tous une semaine pour faire vos preuves. Bonne chance à toi. »

Quant à moi, au fil des jours, j'avais fini par me prendre au jeu et je m'amusais à pronostiquer avec Kakashi et Gai durant la pause déjeuner – à l'insu de Tsunade, évidemment. Nous avions fini par lancer des paris entre nous. Finalement, c'était plutôt amusant.

« Alors Asuma, tu paries sur qui ? me demandait Gai.

— Cinquante balles sur Yamanaka. Crois-moi, tu peux être certain qu'elle sera sélectionnée, fis-je avec assurance.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir de plus que les autres…

— C'est une gamine motivée. Je ne dis pas ça seulement à cause de ses résultats, mais c'est une sportive et elle a gagné pas mal de compétitions de gym parce qu'elle s'entraîne dur. J'ai juste un peu – un tout, tout petit peu, précisai-je pour lui éviter de remettre en doute mon choix – peur que son intérêt débile pour Uchiha lui joue des tours.

— T'as l'air bien au courant des potins de tes élèves, toi, ricana Kakashi.

— Y a pas besoin de se tenir au courant pour l'entendre gueuler et se battre avec Haruno à travers le stade de baseball, pendant que le principal concerné n'en a rien à foutre… répliquai-je en soupirant.

— Que serait un ado sans cette fougue, commenta Gai.

— Un bien meilleur élève… »

Je montrai mon accord à Kakashi en acquiesçant pendant que j'engloutissais ma dernière bouchée de pain. Gai nous révélait qu'il misait sur Rock Lee – tout le monde admettait qu'il était sa coqueluche, sauf lui. Grossière erreur. De notre côté, nous étions quasiment certains que Neji Hyuuga, un autre des élèves de la Terminale dont il était professeur principal, allait être de la partie Rock Lee était un peu trop… lui-même. Enfin, concernant notre collègue masqué, celui-ci avait vaguement déclaré qu'il trouvait Uchiha « pas si mal pour ce genre de truc ». Je repensais à Uzumaki.

Je fus surpris de la vitesse à laquelle les lycéens s'étaient mobilisés pour cet évènement. Mais je l'étais encore plus face au culot dudit cinéaste, qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se présenter à nous autres professeurs, et qui passait son temps avec la Directrice. Je l'aimais vraiment pas, ce clown. Ayant une heure de pause devant moi et l'apercevant pour la première fois dans la salle des profs, je décidai de satisfaire ma curiosité et j'allai à sa rencontre.

« Asuma Sarutobi, prof de maths. Enchanté » fis-je en lui tendant ma main. Il ne la serra pas et resta immobile et silencieux face à moi. _Enfoiré,_ pensai-je fort. Lorsque, gêné, je me résignai à remettre ma main dans ma poche, le clown me la tendit trop tard.

« Excusez-moi, minauda-t-il sur un ton mielleux. C'est que… Vous êtes le premier professeur de cet établissement à venir me saluer…

— Peut-être parce que vous n'avez pas daigné à vous présenter, répliquai-je. C'est _vous _le nouveau venu, et je me fiche de savoir qui se cache derrière votre masque.

— Asuma » me fit la voix de Tsunade.

Une quinte de toux lui échappa. Oubliant de lui faire le reproche d'être intervenue, je finis par lui demander si elle n'était pas malade. Elle me répondit que ce n'était qu'un coup de froid et ajouta :

« Toi et les autres aurez bientôt l'occasion de faire bien plus ample connaissance avec Tobi, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça sur un ton plus morne et plus froid qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas en grande forme. En revanche, je compris rapidement où elle voulait en venir lorsqu'à la fin de la semaine, à l'approche des auditions, nous fûmes tous réunis – élèves et professeurs – dans la salle de conférence du rez-de chaussée. Tandis que tout le monde prenait place dans l'obscurité et attendait patiemment que l'estrade s'anime, j'en profitai pour me faufiler dans les rangs, parmi les élèves – surtout les miens, je dois bien l'admettre – histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'état d'esprit de chacun à l'approche du moment fatidique. On allait bien voir si la compétitivité dont parlait tant Tsunade allait être à l'honneur…

Moi, je ne pensais pas que d'aussi belles valeurs que le désir de victoire et la combattivité gratuite intéresseraient ne serait-ce qu'un seul lycéen. La carotte fera toujours avancer l'âne plus vite, et l'Homme n'était rien de plus qu'un âne, lui aussi, lorsque lui et ses semblables étaient plusieurs à se battre pour la même chose.

« Sakura ! Sakura ! clamait Naruto, ce qui fit se retourner l'interpellée. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, je suis sûre que tu seras sélectionnée !

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois, répliquait-elle avec une injuste froideur. Je suis la meilleure élève du lycée, ils n'ont pas le droit de ne pas me choisir.

— Oui tu as raison, acquiesça fébrilement le blondinet. Tu le sais que je te supporte depuis le début, hein ? Tu le sais ?

— Lâche-moi un peu tu veux ! s'écria-t-elle avec dédain avant d'aller s'asseoir non loin de moi. Elle soupira de lassitude lorsqu'elle vit Naruto se ruer sur la chaise juste à sa droite. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir terminer la conversation et ajouta plus bas – mais juste assez fort pour que je l'entende :

— Tu le sais aussi que si Sasuke est sélectionné, tu feras tout pour arranger les choses ? »

Haruno rougit et parut soudainement confuse. Sa langue claqua d'agacement et elle affirma sèchement qu'évidemment elle ferait son possible, qu'elle n'était pas idiote. Shikamaru Nara, un de mes meilleurs élèves, avait pris place entre Naruto et moi et lança cette phrase qui eut le mérite de faire taire les deux élèves de la classe dont Kakashi avait la responsabilité :

« Qui voudrait d'abrutis qui n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non en guise d'amis ? Parfois, votre Sasuke, je le comprends pas mal. »

J'eus un sourire en coin, légèrement imprégné de fierté. Parfois, je me disais que Nara ressemblait étrangement à l'adolescent que j'étais. Ou que j'aurais voulu être, peut-être. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer ma présence et me salua poliment, avant de me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas assis devant avec tous les autres professeurs.

« Je préfère vos discussions idiotes, elles ont au moins le mérite de me faire marrer, répliquai-je en riant.

— C'est mal d'écouter les conversations des autres, vous savez, Monsieur, fit-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

— A qui le dis-tu ? » lui dis-je en désignant rapidement du menton Uzumaki et Haruno.

Shikamaru ricana et reporta son attention sur l'estrade, qui commençait à s'animer. Tsunade, qui semblait réellement mal en point cette fois, monta avec peine sur l'estrade et se plaça devant le pupitre, en tentant d'ajuster son micro. Elle s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge et commença :

« Chers élèves et professeurs de Nindo High… »

Une grosse quinte de toux lui échappa et elle s'affaira à boire Dieu savait quoi dans une petite gourde qu'elle sortit de sa poche.

« Elle n'est quand même pas bourrée ?! chuchotai-je pour moi-même. Nara devait être suffisamment proche pour m'entendre et me jeta un regard interrogateur que je pris soin d'ignorer. Il reporta son attention sur l'estrade.

« Excusez-moi. Chers élèves et professeurs de Nindo High, je vais vous faire une annonce importante. En raison de l'extraordinaire opportunité qui nous a été donnée par Monsieur Tobi, je laisse l'entière direction de cet établissement au susmentionné pour une durée indéterminée. »

Un brouhaha agité s'éleva parmi l'audience. Une incompréhension totale se lisait sur le visage de chacun, visible même plongés dans la pénombre. Quant à moi, je n'en revenais pas plus que les autres. Ca commençait à devenir une énorme blague – et d'ailleurs, pourquoi nous, professeurs, n'étions même pas au courant d'un tel changement ? A présent, je bouillonnai de rage. Elle tenta d'élever la voix pour couvrir celle de la foule et ajouta :

« Je vous demande de comprendre. C'est la meilleure manière de mener à bien ce projet et c'est ce que vous voulez tous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le silence revint.

« Je vous prie de faire ce que vous demande votre nouveau directeur et de lui obéir comme si c'était moi. J-je vous promets de… »

Elle fut coupée dans son discours par ledit Tobi, surgissant de nulle part et s'accaparant le micro sans cérémonies.

— Très bien ! Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant : le projet ! »

Je réussis à capter le regard de Kakashi à l'avant, qui s'était retourné quelques secondes. Son expression, ses yeux écarquillés et ses sourcils froncés me firent deviner que tout ça lui échappait autant qu'à moi. Le clown continua son discours :

« C'est la seconde fois que je vous convoque à ce sujet et demain, enfin, les auditions auront lieu et les résultats seront rapidement annoncés. Les lauréats seront les acteurs d'une merveilleuse aventure qui leur ouvrira toutes les portes de l'avenir ! Alors donnez le meilleur de vous-même. Si vous aviez toujours rêvé d'avoir la reconnaissance que vous méritez, ne laissez pas passer votre chance. C'est maintenant ou jamais… »

J'écoutai attentivement son discours en tentant de garder mon calme. Quelque chose de louche se tramait, j'en étais persuadé. Mais j'avais cette atroce frustration d'assister au début d'un carnage, sans pour autant avoir de preuves pour en être persuadé ni même savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Désormais dans mon esprit, la colère avait laissé place à l'inquiétude et au dépit.

Et même si je pensais vrai et que j'étais au courant de ce qui se passait réellement, qu'aurais-je pu faire face à quelqu'un qui avait, comme d'un claquement de doigts, réussi à obtenir le poste de Directeur de la seule à être parvenue à donner un second souffle à Nindo High, après le drame d'il y a dix-sept ans ?


End file.
